Titan Training Trials
by KevlarMasquerade
Summary: "But that means that... Dude! I do not like Raven." "Yeah," Cyborg answered sarcastically, "and Robin's not gonna be eating glorp at his wedding." He watched in satisfaction as his younger teammates tried to hide their embarrassment long enough to glare at him. RobStar BBRae CySarah As cute and silly as the alliterative name suggests.


**Don't own Teen Titans, blah blah… now for important stuff. This is set… anywhere pre-Tokyo, really. I'm not sure exactly when Sarah Simms is introduced in Teen Titans Go!, but I think an argument could be made that she doesn't come into the picture until post-Tokyo. But I don't care. She's in this fic. Because if you don't ship CySarah, you need to read the original Teen Titans comic and then you will see that it's just right. No offense to CyBee or anything. Or CyJinx. You ship whatever you want. I'm rambling. **

Starfire and Raven glared at each other over the water.

"Remember, guys, no powers," Robin reminded them from on shore. He stood watching them analytically, arms crossed over his chest.

Beast Boy and Cyborg stood behind them. "I bet you two weeks'a dish duty Star wins," Cyborg offered his verdant friend.

Beast Boy considered. "Hmmm… Make it three weeks and ten hours of uninterrupted solo rounds of Mega Monkeys 4."

Cyborg grinned. "You're makin' this too easy!"

"I don't know… Star's a warrior princess and all… but Raven's _really scary_ when she's mad!" Beast Boy pointed out.

Cyborg tapped his chin a little worriedly. "Maybe makin' bets isn't such a good idea."

"Too late to back out now!" Beast Boy shouted geefully.

"Sh!" Robin interrupted.

Raven and Starfire were standing on top of ovular columns that jutted out of the water. The columns were made of stone, and the water lapped over the edge of them, making them slippery. The girls each held long staffs, weighted on the end.

"First one to knock the other off the column wins," the Teen Wonder reminded them.

Starfire tipped the staff to the side in her hands, testing the weight and the flexibility. Raven held hers rigidly, perpendicular to the stones beneath her. It towered over her head. She wondered if Starfire had any advantage in being taller than her.

"Go!" Robin shouted.

The girls took their stances. Raven swept her staff underneath Starfire, who jumped over it. She almost took off into the air, but she remembered at the last second that using their powers wasn't allowed. As a result, she landed heavily. Raven's staff came back again, but she kicked it out of the way, regaining her footing.

At Starfire's kick, Raven almost lost her footing. She pinwheeled her unburdened arm to keep her balance.

Starfire sent her staff into Raven's arm. Raven almost lost her balance again, but she grabbed the staff and held on. Starfire jerked it back with the intention of dragging Raven into the water, but the empath let go and poked her own staff into the sand beneath her, leaning on it for balance.

Raven sent her staff down over Starfire, who quickly blocked it by holding hers horizontally and pushing against Raven's. This put Starfire at a disadvantage, since Raven was able to use her arms and legs to push Starfire back and the alien could only use her arms to push back while trying not to slip off the pillar.

With a push of strength, Starfire pushed her staff away while rotating her arms. Raven's staff spun out of her hands.

The girls paused, looking into the water where Raven's staff had just disappeared. They glanced back at Robin, who gave a shrug and shouted, "Keep going."

"Keep going?" Raven echoed. "How are we supposed to-"

She was cut off by Starfire jumping haphazardly toward her. She watched in surprise. The distance was too great for Starfire to clear without using her powers. Starfire slammed her staff into the ground, using it to push off again, effectively abandoning it, and she landed lightly on the pillar in front of Raven before attacking.

Raven ducked back in surprise. She arched her back to get her head out of the way, and Starfire swept her foot across Raven's ankles, knocking her on her back.

Starfire aimed a punch at Raven, who rolled and sprang back up on her feet. She grabbed Starfire's hair and yanked back. It was kind of a low blow, but it wasn't like Starfire wore any loose clothes Raven could grab onto.

Starfire let out a surprised and pained yell as she landed on her ass at Raven's feet. "Sorry," Raven muttered as she attempted to push Starfire over the ledge.

"How did this turn into a catfight?" Cyborg asked, eyes wide.

Beast Boy stared at the girls in shock. "Okay… So… how much of a chance is there they _both _fall in?"

"Quiet," Robin snapped.

"Um…. Do you think you should, like… Stop them?" Cyborg asked, trying not to look as amused as he actually was.

"They're not done with the exercise yet," Robin pointed out.

The shape-shifter laughed. "Robin just wants to see Star soaking wet and- Eep!" he squeaked as Robin aimed a smack at Beast Boy's head.

"I do not!" Robin defended himself, blushing a little. "But if they stop before one of them wins, it's sloppy training!" The Teen Wonder drew his cape closed around his shoulders sulkily.

"Uh huh," Cyborg muttered skeptically.

Unaware of the boys, Starfire and Raven were still struggling on the circular patch of stone. By now, the water lapping up on the floor was soaking Starfire's hair and the bottom of Raven's cloak. Starfire let out an angry yell and reared her legs back before kicking them at the empath's stomach.

Raven wasn't prepared for the force of the kick, and she flew off the edge of the pillar.

Cyborg punched his fist into the air and Beast Boy groaned. "Why did I throw in _ten hours_ of Mega Monkeys! Why?!"

"Your loss, Grass Stain!" Cyborg teased victoriously.

Starfire stood up, hands clasped at her chest. "Raven? Friend? You are unharmed?"

Raven popped up out of the water, soaking hood hanging heavily over her face. Instead of answering, she let an orb of black energy close around Star's ankle. Raven yanked her arm back with a rare smile and Starfire was pulled into the water feet first.

"The ya go, Rob," Cyborg commented with a smirk, "now you get somethin' to look at, too."

Beast Boy laughed as Robin blushed and scratched at the back of his neck. The verdant teen stopped laughing suddenly and opened one eye at his cybernetic friend. "What's that mean?"

Cyborg smiled knowingly but played dumb. "What do you mean, what's that mean?"

"You said 'too'. Like, also. Like, Robin _as well as _me," Beast Boy ventured slowly.

"Move over, Robin, Green Genes' detective skills are unmatched," Cyborg joked. Robin, who seemed be over his embarrassment, was now watching with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"But that means that… Dude! I do _not_ like Raven."

"Yeah," Cyborg answered sarcastically, "and Robin isn't gonna be eating _glorp_ at his wedding." He watched in satisfaction as his younger teammates tried to hide their embarrassment long enough to glare at him.

Little dripping noises made Robin and Beast Boy spin around, each with a guilty expression on his face.

"Uh… Good job, guys," Robin complimented quickly, pointedly looking at Raven to keep his eyes from lingering on the alien princess when they shouldn't.

"Yeah… nice job," Beast Boy agreed, nodding vehemently at Starfire.

The girls exchanged a glance. "What's with them?" Raven asked Cyborg, her eyebrow raised and her mouth set in an annoyed line.

Cyborg's grin widened, but he shrugged. "Beats me. If you'll excuse me, I have some Mega Monkeys to play."

"You are going to sit inside and play the video games when the weather is so pleasant?" Starfire asked sadly.

"Yep." Cyborg shot an amused glance at Robin and Beast Boy before taking off for the Tower.

Raven twisted the end of her cloak, squeezing out water. "Ugh. I guess I'll go inside and get a towel.

"There is no need, Raven! The sun is shining so brightly!" Starfire took Raven by the wrists and before Raven could protest, Starfire spun them around, floating them into the air as she did so.

Robin and Beast Boy watched, a little concerned for Starfire's safety.

Raven sighed and wrenched her wrists out of Starfire's grasp, but kept her calm otherwise. The alien wasn't wrong. The California sun was shining brightly, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It would have been almost uncomfortably hot, but their dip in the ocean kept both girls cool.

"Fine," she muttered. "But if you don't tone down the happy, there's gonna be a problem. "

Starfire squealed in delight. She moved forward with her arms outstretched, but a glare from Raven made her land on the ground next to the boys, looking sheepish.

Robin pushed Beast Boy toward the Tower. "Well, we should probably-"

"You do not wish to do the hanging out?" Starfire asked, furrowing her brows and cocking her head.

Robin tensed up and Beast Boy smirked, pushing Robin toward the gold-skinned princess. "Yeah, Rob, what's a'matter?"

The Teen Wonder glared at his friend. Obviously he wasn't going to be getting any help from him. "Nothing, it's just that I have paperwork that needs to be filed."

Raven landed in front him. "Oh, please. You don't have to rush away from us like we have the plague, and you know it." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked from Teen Wonder to changeling suspiciously. "What's with you guys?"

Robin pushed Beast Boy toward Raven. "Yeah, Beast Boy, what's up?"

Beast Boy glanced at Raven, looking scared. He recovered by turning and pushing Robin toward the water in a less than friendly way. "I don't know what you're talking about, dude."

Robin gave his friend a stern look. "You don't have to get so angry about it."

"Angry about what?" Starfire asked, her voice full of concern.

"It's nothing," Robin answered quickly.

Beast Boy pushed Robin toward her again, and Robin shoved Beast Boy back. "Stop pushing me!" he shouted angrily.

"Dude, it's just a _joke_," Beast Boy told him, punctuating the word with another shove.

"It's not _funny_," Robin retorted, shoving back. Beast Boy stumbled a few steps back.

"Okay, that's it," he growled, running at Robin. He aimed a forceful shove at his shoulders, and Robin, unprepared for the amount of force Beast Boy used, stumbled into Starfire and they both fell in the water.

Starfire, who was even less prepared than Robin, scrambled onto her hands and knees, coughing.

"Oops… sorry," Beast By mumbled. "I didn't mean to-"

"It is okay, friend!" Starfire assured him. Robin seemed to have a very different opinion, as he was glaring at Beast Boy with an intimidating intensity as he offered Starfire his hand. "But perhaps the shoving can be stopped now and we may-"

She was cut off by a wave that broke on top of her. She was pulled under the water and she dragged Robin with her, as she had just taken hold of his outstretched hand when the wave crashed over her.

Beast Boy and Raven watched, half amused, half wondering if they should help.

As the water receded and crashed to shore again, the two teens were crushed together into the sand. The water ebbed away and Beast Boy hooted with laughter at what he saw. Thankfully for him, Robin was too preoccupied to take any notice.

They were both covered in wet sand and Robin's cape stuck to his arms heavily. His hair was plastered to his head and he had to blink slowly to avoid getting any of the salt water that had sipped between mask and skin in his eyes. Because he couldn't see, he didn't move right away, and when he opened his eyes all the way, he regretted not sitting up and just taking his mask off.

Starfire was underneath him, right between where his hands were planted into the sand. She was looking up at him, a soft smile on her lips.

He straightened out his back so that he was kneeling next to her instead of leaning over her. "Are you okay?" he managed to get out.

"Oh, yes," she answered happily.

Robin stared at her wonderingly. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was flirting with him. But she was Starfire. She didn't flirt.

Her hair was splayed out around her, turned wavy by the salty water, and it had a little piece of seaweed stuck in it. He reached his hand out and untangled it from her hair, holding it up in front of her face to show her.

"Oh. Thank you," she answered, sounding much less confident than she did before.

"No problem. You're not hurt?" he asked softly. It was weird, but as she got more nervous, he felt more calm.

"I- No, not at all. Why?" she asked, confused.

"Well, you're still lying on the ground," he pointed out.

Her mouth parted in surprise. "Oh! You are correct." She scrambled up to rest on her elbows.

Another wave crashed behind them and sent water rushing over the sand beneath them. It made the sand beneath Starfire's elbows shift and she squeaked in surprise as she lost her ground and started to slide backward. Robin put an arm around her and rested his fingers between her shoulder blades, keeping her in place.

She shifted her weight so that she wasn't leaning on Robin's arm, but he didn't move away. He meant to, but his body wasn't quite cooperating with him. Instead, he raised a gloved and thoroughly waterlogged hand to her cheek and he wiped away a glob of wet sand.

She looked at him curiously, and just as he was beginning to realize how close they were and that maybe he should let her go, she reached up and put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer to her. Robin was too surprised to do anything but let her.

She pressed her mouth against his softly and Robin tasted salt and something fruity, probably what remained of lip gloss, or-

Suddenly his brain woke up. He was kissing Starfire. He leaned into her and moved his mouth against hers before pulling back quickly.

"Um…" he managed, his face heating up.

She rested back on her elbows again, eyes wide. "My apologies," she stammered.

"That's okay," he answered quickly, not wanting to worry her. She arched an alien eyebrow at him slowly and let a tiny smile creep onto her face. If he wasn't already blushing that look would have set him off.

"It is?" she asked, her voice innocent and wondering but her expression somehow inviting. "If you like, we could-"

Robin cleared his throat and she looked genuinely confused. "I mean, it's okay, but, uh… we probably won't… I mean, we're teammates and it's best if we didn't…"

The poor girl looked not only confused, but also slightly crushed. Like a kid in a candy shop had just learned that they weren't allowed to have any candy.

Her cleared his throat again and tried to think of something to say to console her. "Not that I don't want-!" He coughed. Another wave broke behind them and the water came up under Starfire, but she didn't lose her balance this time. Robin couldn't help but watch the way the water coming up from under her made her hair sway. "Uh…" he stammered, realizing that he hadn't said anything in a few seconds.

Starfire wiggled away from him and she stood up slowly. She squeezed the water out of her hair, gathering her hair over her shoulder in a fist and deliberately sliding her fingers down the thick mass of red locks. Something about the gesture made Robin feel a little flustered. He couldn't help but notice that the water ran down her arm and over her stomach until it gathered at her skirt and dripped slowly to the ground. He glanced back up at her eyes and she was giving him a knowing look with that soft smile. "I think I understand."

Her voice snapped him out of whatever trance he found himself in and he clambered to his feet. "You do?" he asked hopefully.

Her smile widened. "Oh, yes." She shook her hair out in front of her distractedly and flipped her head back. Her hair arced over her head before it landed obediently at her back, looking less waterlogged and slightly bouncy and-

"I think I understand perfectly, now."

Robin raised an eyebrow at her. He wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean.

From their perch on slightly higher, grassy land, Raven sighed. "Can you believe them?" she asked Beast Boy, annoyance thick in her voice. "It's obvious that they have feelings for each other, but they pointlessly push them aside." She fixed her violet eyes on Beast Boy's green ones.

"Uh, yeah, I know," Beast Boy answered, nodding his head in agreement. "Totally stupid."

He wasn't really watching them, though. He was thinking. (Don't act so surprised.) He was thinking about how Raven's hood was pulled down, her lavender hair drying in the sun. There wasn't anything particularly notable about this, but it made him think of how she'd been wearing her hood down around the Titans more and more lately. Beast Boy was wondering if she'd pulled it back so that her hair could dry or if she'd done it because they were all hanging out and she wanted to be extra friendly without making a huge effort.

"Okay, Logan," she said, turning to him and putting her hands on her hips.

Uh oh. That wasn't good. "What did I do?"

"You're acting weird. And I mean weirder than usual. What, if anything, is going on up there?" She knocked her knuckles softly against his forehead.

"Quit it!" the changeling huffed, batting her wrist away in mock temper. "Nothing's going on, Rae."

Oh, that did. Her eyes widened in surprise at the nickname and then narrowed.

"What," she deadpanned, eyes narrowing.

"What's a matter, you don't like the nickname? I figured it was either that or Sunshine, and well, Sunshine didn't quite fit because…" he flicked his hand up and down lazily to indicate her general attitude.

She bristled for a second before becoming suddenly calm.

Uh oh again. That _especially_ wasn't good.

"I see a problem here. Out of all of us here, Logan, you're the only one dry."

"Huh. Is that so?" Beast Boy asked innocently.

"Seems that way to me." Raven held her hand out, palm forward. "Azarath, Metrion, Zin- thos?"

Before she could get out the last syllable, Beast Boy leaped forward and grabbed her wrist. It was too late to stop the incantation, though, and she blasted him anyway, making both of them go flying into the water.

Beast Boy laughed at the enraged look on Raven's face. Her hood had flapped over her head, but it was comically crooked. She seethed and raised her hand out of the water. Black energy sparked around her fingertips. Beast Boy just shifted into a dolphin and dove under the water. Raven shot at him, but in that form he was too agile for her to hit. He rose out of the water halfway and used his tail to propel himself backward in the water. He shuffled around for her as he wiggled his flippers adorably.

He shifted back to human form and ducked back under the surface, appearing next to her again. He was only a little surprised to find Raven keeping back laughter. "Cute, huh?" he asked, nudging her ribs with his elbow. "You'd have to pay admission fee at Sea World to get another show like that!"

Raven lowered her lids to look disinterested, but she couldn't wipe the smile off her face completely. "Yeah, but at least then the dolphin wouldn't be green."

Beast Boy scowled at her. "Come on! All the best stuff is green!"

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Like what?"

"Like… like apple flavored Jolly Ranchers, or… or Christmas trees, or Luigi, or..." he finished unsurely.

"Isn't Mario the main character?" the empath asked, sounding a little amused.

"Um, I guess, but Luigi is obviously better looking."

Raven rolled her eyes and splashed water at him. He turned into a dolphin again and used his tail to splash water at her face. She frowned and used a solid mass of black energy to gather up water and dumped it over his head. Beast Boy dove under the water and slipped between Raven's legs before lifting himself up toward the surface. She grabbed onto his dorsal fin as he sped over the surface of the water.

"Beast Boy," she tried to shout over the wind and the sound of waves. "Cut it out," she snapped angrily. She gritted her teeth and put up a solid blockade of black energy in front of him. Beast Boy's eyes widened and he tried to jump over it, but he didn't react in time. He hit it while attempting to leap over it and they both flew through the air.

He changed back into human form and they crashed next to each other. Beast Boy landed with his face in the sand. Raven scrambled on her hands and knees over to him, feeling guilty.

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy, are you okay?" she asked nervously as she jerked him out of the sand by his shoulders. He landed on the ground sprawled out on his back. He spit out sand before giving in to uncontrollable laughter.

"Dude!" he giggled. "That was great! You should have seen your face!" He punctuated his teasing with a point aimed at her face.

Raven growled at him. She narrowed her eyes and pulled her mouth into a sneer. But he ignored her and had his hands clutching his ribs. He was rolling around a little and his head was tossed back. "Oh, it hurts!" he managed between peals of laughter.

Raven dropped her glower and just watched him for a second before she smiled. She tried to rein it in, but the sight of Beast Boy literally rolling on the floor laughing made her need to laugh. She started laughing and Beast Boy sat up, snapping out of his spell.

"Hey!" he shouted happily. "You're laughing!"

Raven couldn't stop, but she whacked his hand to the side. The gesture made her lose her balance and she fell on the ground, but embarrassingly, she couldn't stop laughing.

That set Beast Boy off to laughing again.

"Um, guys?"

The waterlogged Titans turned their attention to the voice.

Cyborg was standing in front of them, looking pleased with himself, his arm around Sarah Simms, his girlfriend of a couple weeks.

Robin and Beast Boy glanced at Starfire and Raven respectively and turned back to Cyborg with slightly deflated looks.

"Um… what's up?" Robin asked, still sounding slightly flustered.

"I was just about to ask you guys the same thing," he said with a smirk.

"Nothing. Nothing's up," Beast Boy answered quickly.

"Yeah," Robin agreed defensively.

Raven glanced from Beast Boy to Robin and back to Cyborg. A glare settled around her features as realization struck. "Oh, Azar help me," she grumbled moodily.

"What?" Robin and Beast Boy demanded.

"Yes, friend, what seems to be the matter?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing, Starfire. The boys are just being idiots." She glared at all three of them. "Why don't we get out of these clothes."

Robin's eyes widened and he blushed while Beast Boy gaped at her. Raven shot them both a fierce glare. "We're going to put on dry clothes!" she hissed.

"Are you certain? Friend Sarah has just arrived, and I wish to do the hanging out as girls with you and-"

"We're changing first," Raven said sternly, taking Starfire's wrist and pulling her away from Robin toward the tower. "And then the three of us will go to the mall. If we leave the boys alone, maybe one of them will run with scissors and stab themselves in the eye."

Sarah watched the two girls float back to the Tower. "Um, what just happened?" she asked, one eyebrow quirked in confusion.

Cyborg grinned at her. "Well," he started, preparing to relay the amusing story of how his day had been going so far, but he was interrupted before he got much further.

"Nothing!" Robin and Beast Boy shouted together, scowling at Cyborg.

"Whatever you guys say," Cyborg answered in a sing song voice. He tightened his arm around Sarah's waist and leaned over a little to whisper, "I'll tell you later."

**Oh my god, you guys. I soooooo didn't mean for this to be fluffy. I meant for them to train and for Raven and Starfire to get wet and for the boys, well, to be boys. But I definitely started this out thinking that it would be fun to make the boys feel totally awkward. Then a giant fluff monster just ate this fic. Gobbled it right up. I don't think I can write **_**anything**_ **that's not fluffy. Especially not a one shot. But look! Other couples! Not just Robin and Starfire! I think that's the first time I've written something that wasn't just subtle hints at another couple. Did you guys like it? Are you getting tired of my fluff? If the answer is no, go on and take a look at my other oneshots. If you read those and you still aren't tired of RobStar fluff… I don't know what to tell you. Your endurance is just too great. Until next time, guys! Remember to review if that's the sort of thing you like doing!**


End file.
